High School to the Slums
by Kitsuri-Shukun
Summary: What starts out as a normal day of high school, ends up with a bizzare twist with memories they'll never forget! CloudTifa, SephAer, YufVin. Please R
1. Part 1

Author's Note: My second fanfic, and it's an Aerith/Sephiroth fic!! ^^ With their friends Cloud, Tifa, Yuffie, and Vincent, things are sure to lighten up as they journey through high school!! And BTW, No, I don't own FF7, the characters mentioned, Golden Grahams, or anything like that, so please don't sue me..^_^;;; R&R, and enjoy!!  
  
"Uggh.... Why won't you just shut up!!"   
  
Aerith rubbed her eyes sleepily as she reached over from her bed towards her nightstand, but rolled out of bed and *thud* onto the floor.   
  
"Stupid clock!!"   
  
She picked it up from it's resting place and threw it against the wall as it continued it's annoying alarm, informing her that it was time to get up.   
  
"Who ever coined the idea that school should start so friggin' early in the morning should..*mumble mumble mumble*" was all that was heard from the sleeply lil' senior in high school as she marched off to the bathroom.   
  
About thirty minutes later, the same girl could be seen walking out of the bathroom, steam escaping from inside as she opened the door, wearing nothing but a towel as her wet hair drooped down onto her back. About ten to fifteen minutes after that, she was walking out from her room in her most common outfit..   
  
A rather pretty pink dress with a small brown, leather jacket upon her shoulders and covering her arms until it reached her elbows, and her big, black gothic boots. Her boots had four-inch heels covered the entire bottom of her boots with three metal buckles running up her legs. A thick, metal brace was found upon her wrist, and a pink ribbon was used to tie her hair up in the back while her long bangs flowed down, next to her cheeks.  
  
She ran to the kitchen, pouring herself a bowl of Golden Grahams© with milk and then quickly finishing it. Afterwards, she went back upstairs and brushed her teeth, then ran back downstairs.   
  
Aerith grabbed her backpack and walked out the door, locking it behind her. She didn't say goodbye to her parents, because she lived with her mother and never knew about her father, nor did she ever ask, and her mother was away that morning because she had to get an early start on work that day, since she worked in the local pharmacy.   
  
She slipped the key in her pocket and began walking to her bus stop, when she heard honking from behind her. She turned around, about to say something to the driver because she wasn't in the road, but stopped when she looked through the windshield.   
  
"I'll take you to school today, unless you would prefer to ride the bus and develop a headache before you even got to school." smiling, the voice came from her dear friend, Sephiroth.   
  
His long hair that he had died white, shone silver because of the gel he used to keep his bangs up and he had placed a little of the gel on the rest of his hair, just for color.  
  
"Thank you!!"   
  
Aerith walked past the open door and sat down in the front passenger seat of his black Hummer with teal flames roaring on the sides. His hand reached away from the sterring wheel and moved towards Aerith.   
  
She felt a part of her stomach about to turn over.. His hand passed her by and pointed to the passenger visor on the ceiling.   
  
"If you turn that over, there's my CD holder, and if there's omething in there you wish to listen to, you can put it in the CD player."  
  
Aerith's stomach stopped rolling over and a somewhat surge of relief passed over as she flipped over the visor and began scanning through his CD's.   
  
"Hmm..." was all that Aerith said as she continued to look through his CD's, not really seeing what she wanted to listen to right then.   
  
She puts his collection away and brings out her own from her yellow backpack. She flips through a couple of pages until she lands on her desired spot. Aerith picked the disc out of it's protective case and turned to Sephiroth to ask,   
  
"You don't mind if we listen to one of my CD's, do you?"  
  
"I guess not.. Which is it?"   
  
"It's the new TURKZ CD.. It just came out last Friday."   
  
"Wow.. I have their old cd, but I didn't know that they had a new one out so soon.. Go ahead and plug it in."   
  
She nodded in agreement and pushed the button to open the tray, then slipped the disc in and closed it, switching it to number 6.  
  
" 'Gonna Get Yah' is so far my favorite track. If you want to borrow it, you can.."   
  
As she finished her sentance, he came to a stop at the red light and looked to her, smiling.. He then said,   
  
"Ok then.. Thanks."  
  
While staring at her apparent beauty, he also noticed the street light changes colors in the corner of his eyes.. The car continued to move on as he unwillingly tore his eyes away from her and back onto the road.   
  
Not watching it quite well enough, as some of you might imagine when there's a rather pretty girl sitting in the passenger's seat next to you, he failed to notice the small but still dangerous hole in the road, known as a pot hole..   
  
"So.. Aeris.. I wanted to ask you--"  
  
Although, he was cut short as the wheel of the car attempted to drive over this hole, dipping into it and then jumping right back out. Neither of them seemed to notice this 'turbulance' as you might say, until Sephiroth's head rocked back, but not for much good as it slammed right into the steering wheel..   
  
"Oh my god!!! Sephiroth!! Are you allright?!"   
  
"Aww shit!!"  
  
He pulled over to the side of the road and stopped the car, pulling down his mirror and inspecting it carefully.. Aerith cringed at the site of the blood trickling from his face.   
  
"Are you OK Sephiroth?!"   
  
"I think I broke my nose!!"   
  
She pulled out some tissues out from her backpack, then set him to the passenger's seat as she continued the drive to school..   
  
"You can drive?"   
  
Sephiroth inquired, shoving the what were white tissues up his nose.   
  
"I just got my permit a few weeks ago, and I guess this would be good for me.."  
  
Successfully, Aerith carefully drove them to school. She hopped out, handing Sephiroth his keys and then helping him to the nurse's office before the bell rang.   
  
"Oh dear.. I would definately say it's broken.."   
  
"What'll I do, Miss?"   
  
"Not much, I'm afraid.. Just hope you won't have to sneeze!"   
  
At this, she giggled.. Aerith smiled too, then at the slightly angered Sephiroth, who sat with what looked like, in a way, a muzzle.   
  
"Thank you for the ride, Sephiroth.. I'll see you in 2nd period!! Oh, and again, thank you too Ms.Elena For taking care of him for me err... I mean, us.. Good-bye!"   
  
And with this, Aerith walked out Nurse Elena's office, the door shutting behind her as the bell begins to ring..   
  
"Maybe you should get to class aswell?"   
  
"..Yes ma'am.."   
  
He walked out the door too, waving good-bye to the nurse as he too treaded to first period..   
  
"Aeris!! Wait up!!"  
  
She turned around, hearing the familiar voice, but she couldn't quite find where it had came from.. She searched around her, a constant stream of lower class students walkeing past her while she was looking for her friend. Aerith sighed, but then jumped as a hand was laid upon her shoulder.   
  
"Hey!! You weren't going to leave me back there, were you?"   
  
Aerith shook her head, "I'm sorry Tifa. I looked around for you, but I couldn't see you, then you just snuck up behind me.. Good morning, heh.."   
  
Tifa smiled, as she normally did, and replied to her as they began wlaking together, since their first classes of the day were next door.   
  
"Morning to you too, Aeris! So.. I see you caught I ride to school this morning with Sephiroth, huh?"   
  
Aerith smiled as she tried to hide the redness in her face while Tifa was winking at her,   
  
"It's nothing like that.. Really.. And why do you keep calling me 'Aeris'? I think Aerith sounds more elegant, hehe.."   
  
"I'm not sure, yah know? Oh well, I'll probably write you during first period, ok?"   
  
She smiled and nodded to Ms. Lockheart as they parted their seperate ways and headed to their seats in their 1st period..   
  
"Today, we have two choices, class.. I wanted today to be kind of a fun day, since it *is* Friday.. So we are either watching a movie on genetic enginering, with interveiws of the scientists, or we could do an experiment on volcanoes.. Let's take a vote and see what today's choice is." were the words of Mr.Hojo, Aerith's first period Science teacher.   
  
She didn't feel like getting messy, so she voted for the movie, so that she might write down facts spoken during the movie and gain extra credit. In the end result, Aerith did not get her way, and was forced to either build her model volcano out of a glass bottle, or sit in time out with the other students..   
  
"I guess this is more fun than I figured it would be.."   
  
Aerith spoke while molding her clay to form her volcano, as she smiled to her friend, Yuffie, who already had clay on her face, all over her hands, and already getting into trouble by carving into her 'volcano' with her shuriken. They were not lab partners, but good friends since middle school..   
  
Aerith's lab partner was the infamous Cloud Strife, another friend from middle school, but destined to be best friends forever. He was fiddling with a piece of paper underneath the table.   
  
"Oh? What's this?"   
  
She quickled snatched the paper from him, reading the first couple of words in the note and then the To and From on the other side..   
  
"Ohhhhh.. A note from Tifa, huh?"   
  
She smiled as she handed it back to him while he had a small redness in his face.   
  
"So? Aren't I allowed to read notes from my girlfriend?"   
  
Aerith shook her finger at him, which was covered in clay.   
  
"Not in science class.. Now help me out with this!"   
  
The two finished the step giving to them for the experiment, but were waiting on the last team to finish up so they could move on. Sitting behind them, Aerith nudged Yuffie's seat.   
  
"Could you two *lovebirds* hurry it up over there? You're holding back the doors of education!"   
  
Yuffie and her apparent crush, even though she had yet to ask him out, Vincent, turned around clueless.. They smiled and finished up, so the rest of the class could move on. They all had fun as if they were playing in the mud when they were still children, re-living their younger years..   
  
"And now, they real fun begins!!"   
  
Mr.Hojo exclaimed as the students receieved their final set of intructions, resulting in a realistic re- enactment of a volcano spewing lava, letting it flow down the sides and into the 'moat' the students built around it to keep it from leaking elsewhere..   
  
"Whoa! Look at the sparks fly!"   
  
Cloud shouted. Aerith sat mezmirized, accidently rubbing against the barracades of the lava, and spilling a few drops of the substance onto her dress..   
  
"No!!!"   
  
Aerith yelled, grabbing tissues and such to wipe off the so-called lava, which was obviously going to stain her dress..   
  
"..... Son of a flying dutchman.."   
  
Aerith muttered to herself as they cleaned up their little experiment and got ready to leave. Just as she was packing a book away in her backpack, Aerith noticed the bell rang, zipped her backpack shut and slung it across her shoulder as she walked out of the class. 


	2. Part 2

Laughter and chatters filled the hallways as she walked out of the science lab, heading towards her friends who were standing by the water fountain which was on the corner of the main and last hallway. As she approached the group, they all began talkng and laughing and carrying on as the group of four and the two lingering close behind walked to second period.   
  
The second period of the day was P.E. for the second half of seniors. The first half had P.E. first period. The gang split up at the end of the hallway next to the gym, and then outside of that were the volleyball, soccer, and other courts.  
  
The three girls walked past the other female seniors who were dressing into their Physical Education uniforms.   
  
"Looks like another exciting day of volleyball, doesn't it?"   
  
Aerith spoke as the girls reached their lockers, unlocking them and slipping their things inside while pulling out their clothes and shoes.   
  
"Sure, I guess. As long as you like playing with all the guys staring, if you know what I mean.."   
  
Tifa replied, giving both Aerith and Yuffie a kind of look that any girl could recongize. Yuffie giggled at this, then Tifa said something in a sort of reply to that with a smirk on her face.   
  
"I bet you wouldn't mind it if Vincent was looking your way, would you?"   
  
Yuffie blushed at this, which they both recongized and knew what was to be followed with that.   
  
"I do too mind!! You guys know very well that I do NOT like him!! We're just friends!! And besides.. Even if I DID like him, I would rather him look at my face, instead of my boobs."   
  
She turned around, no longer facing the two as she pulled her school shirt over her head and then slipped on her white P.E. shirt on, then changing into her shorts. Aerith and Tifa smiled at each other, then they too continued with changing clothes.  
  
Meanwhile, the men walked into the male locker room, still smelling the scent of sweat left behind by first period.   
  
"So Vincent.."   
  
Cloud shot him a menacing smile across the bench that seperated the two lines of lockers as the three began to change.   
  
"What's going on between you and Yuffie, man?"   
  
At the mention of her name, Vincent popped his head up and looked at Cloud, but lost his balance while changing into his shorts and fell over.   
  
"Y-Yuffie? There's nothing.. Do you actually think I'd fall for anyone, especially someone like her?"   
  
Sephiroth holds back his little bit of laughter, and while Cloud lets it all out, Sephiroth says,   
  
"It looks like you did just fall for her.. Literally." "  
  
Hehehehee.... I knew it! Dude, you can't hide out on us.. You have to tell us what's up between you guys!"   
  
With one of those anime symblos showing a little vain pop out on their heads, Vincent cooly replies,   
  
"There's nothing.. OK? Now get off my back about it.."   
  
Vincent finishes changing and then walks off in silence.   
  
"I think you offended him, Cloud."   
  
"Ahh don't worry about him. ^_^ He'll be fine."   
  
Sephiroth nodded at him as they both closed their lockers, tied their shoes, and ran out the door to escape from the smell of sweat and whatever else was in that locker room, and out into the open field of.. P.E.  
  
"Let's see you beat this Aerith!!"   
  
Yuffie yelled to her friend on the otherside of the net. The name of the game was volleyball, and it was Aerith and 3 other girls against Yuffie, Tifa, and two other girls.They didn't know their names, but both teams still played really well.   
  
"We'll see!"   
  
Aerith replied as she countered the attack from Yuffie with a spike.   
  
*Unfortunately*..   
  
The ball didn't hit the ground. Right in the middle of her face, the ball landed as she became unconscious and fell over.   
  
"Oh no!! Tifa, are you ok?!!"   
  
The coach came over, took one look at her, and sent Aerith and Yuffie to carry her to the nurses' office. Thankfully, she was just two doors away from the locker rooms, so it wouldn't be long.   
  
"Man.. How much peanut butter does she have in her sandwhiches at lunch?!"   
  
"I don't know, but it must be alot."   
  
Aerith replied to Yuffie, with a grunt or two in bewteen, for Tifa was not the lightest girl in the world. Yet somehow, the managed to reach Ms. Elena's office with some haste.  
  
"Tell your coach that Ms. Lockheart will be able to rest in my office for the day, until she recovers."   
  
"Is she allright?"   
  
Yuffie questioned.. She replied,   
  
"She'll be allright. Just a little bruise, that's all."   
  
Ms. Elena smiled as she spoke, and layed an ice pack covered with a few paper towels, so that the condensation would not drip on her forehead. Aerith walked to her friend as she layed down, probably just asleep.   
  
"I am so sorry Tifa. I just hope you'll forgi--"   
  
She would have finished her sentance, if she was allowed to breathe. Before she was done speaking, Tifa had rolled over and wrapped her arms around Aerith's neck and squeezed. In her slumber, she spoke,   
  
"Oh Cloud.. Kiss me! Kiss me while the sun is stil setting upon the horizon and the sea still shines of it's beautiful glow.. Cloud.. Oh Cloud!!!!!!!"   
  
She yelled, holding Aerith tighter and tighter and then wigling her around as she wiggled in her sleep.   
  
"Ahhhhh!!!"   
  
Aerith yelled, pulling her head free from Tifa's grasp. Her hands went searching for Aerith, but instead grabbed hold of Ms. Elena's jar of cotton balls, and she squeezed that like a small teddy bear.   
  
"Uhh... We're just going to uhh- leave now..."   
  
"Bye Ms. Elena!"   
  
were what Aerith, then Yuffie said as they jetted out of the office and back to class.  
  
Cloud just stood in amazement at what just happened. Sephiroth stopped next to him while they were in the middle of a soccer game, and asked,   
  
"What's wrong? Did you see a ghost or something?"  
  
"Dude!!! Your chick just knocked my chick unconscious with a volleyball!"   
  
"My chick? W- What're you talking about?"   
  
Sephiroth attempted hiding his obvious blush, which Cloud never noticed because he was too busy gaping at the volleyball court.   
  
"Dude! Knock me in the face with the soccerball so I can go to the nurses' and see Tifa."  
  
Vincent, having overheard this, smiled as he snactched the ball from another person and kicked it towards Cloud's head.   
  
"Heads up, Cloud!!"   
  
He quickly whipped around, and just intime to get knocked down on the ground. By orders of the coach, Sephiroth and Vincent aided Cloud to his trip to the nurses.   
  
While carrying him over there, Vincent spoke with a menacing smirk on his face.   
  
"Ahh.. Bitter sweet revenge.."   
  
"That's why you did that? Because you were still mad?"   
  
Sephiroth asked, looking over at him with a bit of astonishment. Vincent ignored his questions and carried on in silence, yet his expression never changed.  
  
"Another one? It hasn't even been five minutes.. You kids play too rough!"   
  
Ms. Elena said, but as she spoke, Cloud payed no attention and crept across the room, and sat next to Tifa who lasy asleep.   
  
"Tifa.... Tifa.. Tifa! Are you alive in there? Hellooooooo... Wake up! Are you ok?!"   
  
With another anime style vain popping out of her head, Ms. Elena told him to sit back down on the otherside of the room and refrain from communicating with her other patients. He sighed, although keeping his eyes locked upon her sleeping body. The bell rang, signaling the end of 2nd period.   
  
"You may go to class now, Mr. Strife." 


	3. Part 3

Mumbling, Cloud walked down the hall, heading to his 3rd period class. Just around the corner, he headed inside a doorway to which a full class was already seated.   
  
"You are late, Mr. Strife. Do you have a pass?"   
  
his teacher spoke to him as he directed his attention to Cloud. Cloud replied with his head hanging down in grief, handing him a pass from Ms. Elena. Nodding, his teacher sent him to his seat.   
  
All he wanted was to see his girlfriend, to make sure she was allright, but he is then sent back to class, and for what? To receive a lousy headache.. Now third period had begun, and learning was about to aswell.  
  
"Hello class."   
  
the teacher said to the students quietly sitting in their seats before him. He continued,   
  
"Today, we continue our studies of yesterday.. You remember the assignment, 'The English language through history' now please be seated at one of the computers lined against the walls with your previous work, and begin."   
  
Without a moment to lose, the students grabbed their things and headed to a computer, and along with those students were our very own Cloud, Vincent, Sephiroth, Yuffie, and Aerith.  
  
"So.. What happened?"   
  
his friend asked, who just so happened to be Vincent again. This was third period English class, with Mr. Rufus as their teacher. It also happened to be the other class that all of our wonderful little students had together.   
  
"She kicked me out and sent me here.. That's what."   
  
he hastily replied, trying to get down this typing thing, but was never too good at it.   
  
"Sorry for asking."   
  
Vincent said, turnng his attention back to his work. From across the room, the two boys could hear Aerith's voice, speaking to the teacher as she pushed her chair out and stood, after only 10 minutes of calss had went by.   
  
It was already written in their minds what she would say..   
  
'Mr. Rufus! I've finished!'   
  
were the words, and they had just started on this yesterday. Although, what they really heard, was a more different than anything they could imagine..  
  
"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh!!!"   
  
Aerith screamed, her paper falling to the floor from her hand, frozen with fear. Tears welled up in her eyes as she stared at the area known as the front of the classroom.   
  
Or.. What *was* the classroom..   
  
Flickering yet dim neon signs hung above her about strange building she had never seen before.. She looked to the floor, which was nolonger the cold and hard tile she had known, but now dirt and rubble.. The paper continued to fall, dissentegrating as it came in contact with the ground..   
  
"Wha... Where are we?! What is this place?!! What's going on??!!"  
  
Once her blood-chilling scream reached their ears, they turned to face her, falling onto the ground once they noticed the chairs had been removed from under them.   
  
"What the hell's going on?!!"   
  
Cloud yelled, breathing heavily as his eyes shifted from one place to another, wondering where he was. The next thing that came to his mind was Tifa. She was still in the clinic..   
  
Or was she?   
  
"TIFAAA!!! Where are you?!?!"   
  
The others looked around for her aswell. At first, no clue was to be turned up of her wherabouts, until   
  
"There she is!!"   
  
Yuffie exclaimed, pointing towards another strange looking building, in a way, but the signs suggested something else.  
  
In reality.. Tifa had just walked in the door after waking up and returning to class. Such a warp took a great toll on her body, causing her to faint, for the energy removed was more the she could handle after ust waking up..   
  
"She's look real sweet... She should do just fine!"   
  
was heard from a woman's voice as herself and another sleezy looking female carried her inside a building that smelled of cheap perfume and alcohol.. Cloud's eyes looked over the sign, which read, 'The Honey Bee Inn.'  
  
"Oh no.. We've got to get her out of there!"   
  
Yuffie said, tugging on Cloud's shoulder as he stared in thought..   
  
"What's so bad about her being taken into an inn? She'll be taken care of.. right? Besides... It sounds so cozy.."   
  
"Wrong Cloud!! Don't you see what that place is?!"   
  
She replied to his remark. Cloud turned around and looked at her with a blank expression, not getting any of this, and still wondering why everyone was so worried.   
  
Aerith walked over to him and took him off to the side, whispering in his ear as she explained.   
  
"Do you get it now?"   
  
"TIFA!!! I'M COMING!!!!!!"   
  
"Uhh... Cloud.. Just how are we going to get in?"   
  
Vincent spoke, pointing at the sin that read that you must meet the age requirement of 21 before entering.   
  
"All of us guys could wear mustaches and beards, and the girls could stuff their bras and wear high heels.. That would make us look older!"   
  
Cloud said, with a smile on his face. The others sighed and wondered if he was really this dull and they had never noticed, or if it was just the air.. 


	4. Part 4

"We can't just walk in there.. We need to think of a plan.." Sephiroth spoke.   
  
Vincent rose his hand and slammed it down on Sephiroth's head.   
  
"Wow.. Really? Good thinking, Sherlock."   
  
He spoke sarchasticly.   
  
"Hey you two, cut it out! This is serious business here.."  
  
Yuffie scolded. Aerith looked around to see if they were finished goofing off and cleared her throat in an attempt to catch their attention..  
  
"Our first action should be to gather some information about the palce.. Who runs it, and so fourth. But we have to be careful not to seem to sucpicious, or they might catch on to us."  
  
"How're we gunna get that?"   
  
Yuffie asked. She thought for a moment, then spoke.   
  
"We can just ask the people here. There's a clothing store, and an inn, a REAL Inn..," she pointed out to Cloud.   
  
"Along with a resturant and a gym and well.. Lots of pplaces for people to be.. They should tell us what we need to know."   
  
"We can't just run up to random people in a large group and starting asking things.. We might not ever get anywhere." Vincent put in.   
  
Cloud finally came out and suggested,   
  
"Why not we split up into groups, and meet up here?"  
  
Everyone looked around in bewilderment.. Had Cloud just given a good idea? One of his own, and not one he stole from a TV or a movie?! Aerith smiled and patted him on the back.   
  
"Nice idea, Cloud.."   
  
Cloud gave this kawaii smile that you couldn't help but love. Each looked around at the other, and then Cloud spoke again.   
  
"Why don't Yuffie and Vincent go together? They were flirting enough in Science class.." he snickered, but then received two thwaps upon his head.   
  
"Actually..."   
  
Aerith spoke up.   
  
"You two wouldn't be bad a match for this. Yuffie is good at talking, and Vincent can scare anyone who resists."   
  
Yuffie thought for a moment, and smiled.   
  
"Good thinkin' Aerith! We'll meet back here later!"   
  
And with that, Yuffie smiled at Aerith, then grabbed hold of Vincent's hand and zoomed off.   
  
"That was easy. ^_^; "   
  
Aerith said, smiling. She looked around to see that all that was left were herself, Cloud, and Sephiroth.   
  
"Well.. I guess you two guys should go off and look, and I'll wait here so everyone knows where to meet up at.."   
  
She said, looking down at the ground, since she figured that was probably their ideas too. The two guys looked at each other for a moment and then Cloud replied.   
  
"You really think I can squeeze anything out of those people? I couldn't even get Sephiroth to tell me what he ate for breakfast.. I think you should go with him and let me sit here, so there's no way you guys can blame me if something went wrong."   
  
Aerith and Sephiroth looked at Cloud, then looked at each other.   
  
She felt something inside of her jump and the thought of her being with Sephiroth without the others around, but at the same time, she became nervous.   
  
'I just hope that I don't do anything too stupid..' she thought to herself.   
  
Sephiroth too became nervous, hoping that he wouldn't make himself look like a complete fool.   
  
"Umm.. OK.. Well, we'll get to work now.."   
  
Aerith spoke, standing up and walking away after nodding for Sephiroth to come along.   
  
"Later, Cloud.. Don't get yourself into any trouble."   
  
He spoke as he followed behind Aerith towards the stores and shops and places where all of the other people were.  
  
"Soo.... Where do we begin?"   
  
Sephiroth asked Aerith, looking around at all of the neon signs hanging around. She looked around and thought.   
  
"Well... We could check out the resturant. What do you think?"   
  
Sephiroth replied, "Sounds like an idea.. Let's go."   
  
The two began walking, Aerith's hands clamped together infront of her, and Sephiroth's arms crossed infront of him.   
  
'Well.. I guess this is a start.. So far, so good.. I haven't goofed up yet!' She thought to herself, smiling.   
  
As the two pulled away a curtain, a little bit of steam flew out as wonderful smells of food, and heat flew against their faces. Thankfully, they had previously eaten, because what their were smelling was unbelieveable.   
  
Aerith took in large breathe and sighed it back out as she went up behind someone who has hunched over the table and tapped him on the shoulder. The man glanced to see her, then went back to eating..   
  
'Well.. That was pleasent.'   
  
She thought to herself and she moved on to the next man who seemed to be waiting on his order.   
  
"Excuse me sir.. But.. Could you tell us--"   
  
She was cut short of her words as the man turned around and began talking.   
  
"Yeaah.. I know what yer wonderin'.."  
  
-----  
  
AN: What will this wierdo guy tell Aerith and Sephiroth?! What happened to Yuffie and Vincent? What about Tifa?! All questions will be answered in later chapters... Until then!!.. Please R&R... ^_^;;; 


	5. Part 5

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Excuse me sir.. But.. Could you tell us--" She was cut short of her words as the man turned around and began talking. "Yeaah.. I know what yer wonderin'.."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"You kids are probably wonderin' what a guy like me is doing in a place like this.. Well, it all started when that there rebel group... Uhh... What was their name..."  
  
The guy sat in thought for a moment, when eventually one of the customers next to him spoke.  
  
"They're called AVALANCHE."   
  
"Oh yeah! Thanks Earl.. Anyways, AVALANCHE went to the Shinra building, yup. Sumthin about some kinda Ancient and this girl bein the last one, and they wuz gunna go get her back. Well, Shinra said they wuz gunna squash them, and they did too, or so they think. They dropped that there support pillar thingy that wuz holdin' up the plate in Sector 7. I lived in them there slums, until now.. I had no family or no job, but now I gots no home neither. So I justs spend all my time here now.. Sad, ain't it?"   
  
The anonymous guy was then handed his plate of food and excused himself from the two as he ate. Sephiroth and Aerith gave each other a puzzled look as they moved on..  
  
Cloud sighed.. Why had he voulenteered to do nothing?   
  
"This is so boring.. I want a piece of the action!!"   
  
He said outloud as he hopped off of the box, throwing some punches and a kick to the air. He chuckled, then went to execute another move.  
  
"Hiiiiiiiyaaaaaah!!!"   
  
He yelled as he jumped up and his foot flew into the air, but failed to come back down as he dropped onto the box that he was sitting on before, busting it open.  
  
"Owwww....."   
  
Cloud rubbed his head, which hurt about as much as his butt.   
  
"Huh? What's this?"   
  
His eyes widened at what came out of the box..  
  
It shined an unmistakable shine, and filled Cloud's eyes with wonder.. His hand reached out to touch it, hoping to pick it up and study it further. It's smooth surface urged him to grab hold, along with it's shimmering yet strange green color..   
  
As he fingertips met the surface, a strange feeling poured through him.. This ball shaped object filled his mind with so much intrigue.. but why? What was so wonderful about it?  
  
"It's just a glass ball..."  
  
"What's just a glass ball, Cloud?"  
  
Cloud shot back to reality as a voice spoke his name, the voice belonging to Vincent. He turned around, shocked, staring at him blankly.  
  
"Are you two finished already?"  
  
"It's been 2 hours! Of course we're finished! You haven't done anything stupid, have you?"  
  
Yuffie replied. She looked over Cloud, and the demolished box or two. She sighed, laying her hand upon her head.  
  
"Now.. What were you talking about.. Some kinda glass ball?"  
  
"This.. Do you guys know what it is? I accidently broke the box, and is just kinda rolled out.."  
  
Vincent studied it carefully, and Yuffie looked over it confused. The two looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders.  
  
"Well... What do we have?"  
  
Aerith asked, looking over her notepad that she had kept in her pocket the entire time.  
  
"We know there's a big company called Shinra and a rebel group called AVALANCHE."  
  
"And about a recently demolished area.. I think that's the next town."  
  
"I thought that guy called it a 'sector.' What if this is some kind of military base?"  
  
She quirked a brow at him. Sephiroth shrugged.  
  
"It could be true.."  
  
"A military base? Really? That's awesome, you guys!! But.."  
  
Aerith and Sephiroth looked at Cloud with a quirked brow, wondering what the rest of his sentance would be.  
  
"Where are the soldiers?"  
  
"Hmmmm... I thought I saw one hanging outside the front door of the Honey Bee Inn, but that's the only one I've seen.."  
  
"This would be the civilian area, that's why."  
  
"Ohhh... That makes sense... Nice thinkin, Vincent!"  
  
Cloud smiled again, making himself look like a 4-year-old. But a cute kid, of course.  
  
Aerith smiled, then turned her attention to Yuffie and Vincent.  
  
"What did you guys find?"  
  
"We got a little bit of information on the 'Inn' where Tifa's been taken to."  
  
Cloud's smile faded away and his face became totally serious. He looked straight into Yuffie's eyes and got right in her face.  
  
"What do you know?! Tell me!!"  
  
Vincent, being uncomfortable at this sight, picked up Cloud as she remained still, as if he were a weightless statue, and sat him ontop of another box, closer to Aerith, who was the person furthest away from Yuffie.  
  
Cloud completely ignored what had just happened and ran right back to Yuffie. He didn't bother asking Vincent, because he hadn't said her name, as Yuffie did.  
  
"I must now about Tifa!"  
  
"Take a chill pill, both of you!"  
  
Yuffie set Cloud's drooling self aside and growled at Vincent, telling him not to be so uptight.  
  
"Well, we learned....."  
  
----------------------------------  
  
Sorry!! Cliffhanger.. o_o I doubt many people are reading this one anyways.. -sobs- Isn't it any good?! I suppose not... Arigato for the few reviews & readers I have!! ^__^ You are very appreciated.. Stay tuned for Part 6! 


	6. Part 6

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Well, we learned....."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"That the owner of the clothing shop makes dresses for guys... How wierd.. And, that ShinRa is the big orginization around here.. They're the 'power plant' you could say.. This old guy gave us this big explanation on it.."  
  
"This place is wierd... What did he tell you?"  
  
"Well, he said that this planet runs on somethin called 'spirit energy.'"  
  
"Spirit energy?"  
  
"That's what I said! Spirit energy.."  
  
As Vincent looked back and fourh at Yuffie and Aerith going on about it, he cleard his throat, stepping in to continue the story..  
  
"The planet runs on spirit energy... Anything that lives has spirit energy of it's own, and when it dies, this energy returns to the Earth, becoming new and leaving once more to begin a new life. What ShinRa is doing is sucking all of this energy out of the planet permamently.. This transformed energy becomes mako, which is like, our electricity."  
  
"Then... What's this?"  
  
Cloud held up the glass ball, still confused..  
  
"We don't know, but we saw a guy with bunch of them walk into some shop. Why don't we go ask him?"  
  
"But first!!"  
  
As a question mark appeared above everyone's heads, Cloud rushed back to Yuffie, in her face once more..  
  
"What about Tifa??!!"  
  
*THWAP!!!*  
  
As Cloud layed on the ground, KO'ed by Vincent, Yuffie smiled.  
  
"Oh yeah, Tifa.. I forgot about that.." ^^;;  
  
"Well... Tifa will have to wait.. There still isn't anything we can do, so we might as well take a minute to learn about what Cloud found.."  
  
Cloud's eyes began to water, like a child about to cry..  
  
"I wanna know about Tifaaaa!!!!"  
  
As Cloud sat complaining and whining, the group was already walking off and turning the corner. He thought for a moment, then smiled victoriously as he stood and began yelling to the others.  
  
"You guys can't leave me, I'm the one with this thing!!"  
  
While they continued walking, Yuffie held her arm up long enough for one of the lights hanging above to show off a glare.. A green glare...  
  
Cloud looked above himself as his hands was empty..  
  
"You little theif!! Get back here!.... Wait up guys!!!"  
  
He yelled as he ran to them, noticing how they didn't even wait.. Cloud mumbled to himself..  
  
'What lousy friends..'  
  
Since Cloud's voice was easily heard, Vincent turned around and shot Cloud a menacing glare..   
  
As Cloud looked at him for a little while, he finally realized something..  
  
"Are those contacts?"  
  
Aerith turns around, looking at him in a strange manner.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Not you, Vincent."  
  
"... Don't tell me you just noticed.."  
  
Vincent stated that rather blankly, wondering just how dull this guy can get.  
  
"Cloud.. I pity you.."  
  
Sephiroth spoke to him while continuing to walk forward, a small chuckle following afterwards..  
  
With everyone following behind, the group walked into the shop, dust in the air and rust upon the metal that seperated the customars from the people that worked there..  
  
Yuffie handed thwe object to Aerith as she walked forward, ahead of the others.. Laying it on the counter, she looked at the man with a determined expression.  
  
"Can you tell us what this is?"  
  
He picked it up, studying it carefully.. His fingers traced around it's edge and the mysterious pattern on the side that was a light yellow color.. Adjusting his glasses, he took a better look at it, then set it down.  
  
"That there's a real fine piece of lightning materia."  
  
"Lighting materia, huh?"  
  
Cloud thought it over for a moment..  
  
"What does it do??"  
  
Wondering what in the world is wrong with these strange kids, he sighed as he began to explain.  
  
"You have power inside you of, so do I and everyone else.. If you have a certain amount of a special kinda power, you can use magic.. You just use a part of your power to push some of the magic contained inside here out. Eventually, the materia will get heavier, because it has gained, 'experience' from being used so much.. ONe you get a certain amount of experience, the magic spell, in this case lighting, goes up a level, to a lighting 2, is what we like to call it.. it's a more powerful version of what you had before, but depending on how much energy you use, determines which spell you use... Get it?"  
  
"Uhh....."  
  
"Ummmm.."  
  
And other things like that were heard amongst the friends as they tried to understand what he had just said.   
  
"Maybe I should explain it to yah in a better way?"  
  
"That would help alot, sir."  
  
"Ok.. Well, you see..." 


	7. Part 7

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
"Ok.. Well, you see..."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
"I see... That makes sense now!"  
  
Cloud smiled.   
  
"Do you think any of us have enough 'energy' to use this?"  
  
"Hmm..."  
  
The shopkeeper looked over the crew carefully..  
  
"I don't think so.. But I'm not sure.. Hey! You tihnk these kids are ready?!"  
  
The materia owner yelled over to another worker there.. Taking off what appeared to be a welding mask, he also looked over at them in a searching manner..  
  
"A little training for the two bigger guys, a little more for the shorter girl, and the other two need the most. Then we'll see."  
  
"Well.. You heard the man.."  
  
Looking around at each other, the group sighed and thanked them as they walked out..  
  
"Now..."  
  
"Well.. Now, we need to find out what you guys know about Ti--"  
  
Although, Aerith was cut short as she ran into another woman, who was following behind a guy that looked oddly familiar..  
  
"Excuse me.."  
  
The mystery girl whispered.. She continued on as the two began walking further than where the had jsut gone..  
  
"What the... Hey, wait a minute!!"  
  
As everyone looked at Aerith as if she was a nut, even the passerby's..  
  
The two turned around, staring in a different way.. As if she was a ghost..  
  
"Aerith.. If you're here.. Then.. Why are you..."  
  
"Why do you look just like me?!"  
  
The other girl that appeared to be Aerith aswell, (we'll know her as Aerith2 to make things easy..), yelled at Aerith.  
  
"I don't know.. But..."  
  
"Hey! What's going on up here...?! Eeeeeeek!!"  
  
Yuffie exclaimed..   
  
"What the..? There are two Aerith's and two Cloud's.."  
  
Sephiroth spoke.. Although, he wouldn't ahve been able to continue speaking if he wanted to, because Cloud2 jumped up drawing his *huge* sword and yelling at him.  
  
"Sephiroth?! What're you doing here, and why are you wearing those strange clothes?!"  
  
"Umm.. One, I always wear this.. And two, You must have me confused with someone else.."  
  
"Don't toy with me!! We settle this once and for all!!!"  
  
Cloud jumped away, afraid of what was going on. Sephiroth was able to get behind Cloud2 as his sword was still swinging.  
  
"Get off me! Fight me for real!!"  
  
Unable to move, Cloud2 dropped his sword on the ground and tried to grab at Sephiroth.   
  
Meanwhile, Sephiroth had Cloud2's arms , holding them so that he would be incapable of moving until he made his next move..  
  
"Your hair.... It's so soft!!"  
  
Aerith2 squealed, drawing her hand back from the other Aerith.  
  
"Yeah.. I know... But your dress!! It looks so comfy.."  
  
The two kept chattering like... Well.. School girls. :)  
  
Catching the attention of everyone, Cloud2 took this slipping advantage of his weakness, he freed himself and elbowed Sephiroth in the guts.  
  
Both Aerith stopped.. The sound of Sephiroth gasping for air caught their attentions, especially how Cloud2 had his sword raised above, about to come down upon Sephiroth's neck..  
  
"Stop!!!!"  
  
Simultaneously both of them yelled, running as Aerith1 ran to Sephiroth, the other runnign to Cloud2.  
  
"What are you doing?! You're going to blow it, and we'll never get Tifa back!"  
  
Cloud1 ran up to Aerith2, since she mentioned the 'sacred name.'  
  
"You know about Tifa?! Where is she?!! HOW DO WE GET IN!??!?!"  
  
Cloud2's ears also picked up that name, although his eyes narrowed to the other Cloud that was in Aerith2's face.  
  
"What are you doing? And how do you know Tifa?!"  
  
Vincent stepped in and peeled Cloud1 away.  
  
"Go figure, I get stuck with the dirty work.."  
  
Sighing, Vincent wiped away the drool from Cloud1's face.. Once he realized what his copy and just said, Cloud1 retalliated with a few words that Aerith 2 wished she hadn't heard.  
  
"She's my girlfriend!!"  
  
"What?!?!"  
  
"I.... I..."   
  
Aerith2 had run out of words to say.. Her head began to hang low as she slowly walked away.. Chasing after her, Cloud2 yelled back at Cloud1.  
  
"Way to go, idiot!!"  
  
"... What's wrong with her?"  
  
"I don't know.."  
  
Yuffie finally spoke after a period of silence.  
  
"Hm.... I think I've figured it out!"  
  
"Figured what out, Aerith?"  
  
Sephiroth looked at her in a puzzeling manner..  
  
"This must be an alternate universe... There's a guy that looks just like Cloud, me, and probably Tifa once we find her."  
  
"Whoa... Tht's really creepy... Are you sure?"  
  
"Can you think of a better idea?"  
  
Yuffie clammed up.. She knew that her comment was not meant in that way, but she couldn't comeback with any of her smooth words..  
  
Cloud sat in despair.. He missed Tifa so much out of the small time that they had been there. Mumbling to himself, he began walking after the two clones in the direction in which they had left..  
  
"... I've gotta know.." 


	8. Part 8

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
"... I've gotta know.."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
"Well, back to where we were.. We need to know what you guys know about Tifa."  
  
As the crew waited for a moment, the realized that Cloud was no longer about them.  
  
"Ack! Where has he gone now?!"  
  
Splitting up into a search party, each went a seperate way. Aerith, taking the diner once more, Vincent walking towards the Inn, Sephiroth to look in some random area by a guy with a cauldron of soup, and Yuffie took the path towards the weapon shop and a door blocked by a tall man.  
  
After somewhere around 30 mins to an hour pass, they all meet back at the area where Cloud's materia was found.   
  
"Anything?" Aerith spoke to the others.  
  
"No.. But Yuffie isn't here anymore either." Sephiroth said outloud, easily chatching Vincent's attention.  
  
"She isn't?!... I'm off to look for her!"  
  
As Aerith's hand flew up to try and stop him, he had allready ran off into the direction of the weapon shop.  
  
'I knew the weapon shop owner was looking at her funny...'   
  
Were thoughts racing through Vincen't mind, since he believed that she had been kidnapped. Just as himself, he anticipated the worst, and he also realized that this would be his chance..  
  
"If she really is in trouble, that'll give me the chance I've been waiting for to prove myself to her...."  
  
While daydreaming, Vincent closes his eyes for a moment so that he might visualize his reward... That is, until his face slammed right into the side of the gym.  
  
"Uuuuuh.... X_x "  
  
Vincent fell over, unconsciously landing in the arms of Yuffie, who had not been far away. Sighing at the large knot on his forehead, she picked him up carefully and quietly took him with her as she continued to stealthily follow Cloud, who was running after Cloud2 and Aerith2.  
  
'What in the world are these two numbskulls doing?! Cloud will be lucky if he doesn't get his throat slashed by that enourmous sword.. And Vincent, he's just being a klutz..'  
  
Yuffie thought to herself, examining the large sheath attempted to be concealed from her eye of expertise. Not to mention, the character had already drawn his sword upon Sephiroth, revealing himself further. Her mind quieted down as her gaze fell upon Cloud, who was creeping from the shadows to the look-a-likes.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
Cloud2's eyes darted in the direction of the obstruction of his thoughts. Aerith2 spun around, light on her toes for the fact that she was in such a place that it would be useful.. Not only the location, but the times of war floating about, which were primarily unknown to our group, gave her plenty reason to be cautious.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
Cloud2 snapped at Cloud with a cold remark, showing no form of a humble emotion for him. Standing strong, Cloud glared back into the eyes of his identical twin.  
  
"I need to know what you know about Tifa."  
  
Cloud2's eye twitched, sparking anger and confusion as to why this imposter was asking about his Tifa. With one swift movement, Cloud2 had Cloud1 pinned against the wall, breathing heavily and his emotions fluttering about in a roaring manner.  
  
"Why should I tell you?!"  
  
Cloud2's reply was furious, but unnaffecting towards Cloud1's own persistance.  
  
"Because I wanna know! I can't just leave her.. I hafta save her, even it costs my own life!"  
  
Staring him down, Cloud2 only grew in rage.   
  
"Who are you?! How do you know my Tifa?!"  
  
"You're Tifa?!"  
  
Cloud2 froze in his tracks but not loosening his grip on Cloud1. What had he just said? Did he just call Tifa, his childhood friend, his own?  
  
After having more than enough of this, Yuffie left Vincent against the wall, still KO'ed, and jumped out from the shadows, more skillfully than Cloud1 before. Landing next to the confrontation being held bewtween the Cloud's, she began to explain things carefully so that both would hear each word that she was speaking to them, along with Aerith2.  
  
Aerith2 wasn't paying a bit of attention to Yuffie, as she was lost within her own thoughts.  
  
'His Tifa..'   
  
Those two words stood in her mind like a cold, steel blade running it's sharpened edge down her vains, slitting them open and allowing her precious, crimson blood flow freely, staining the sword in which belonged to Cloud, his hand upon the handle.  
  
"So now you get it? You could both be speaking of Tifa, but they would be different Tifa's!"  
  
Standing as though Cloud2 was still pinning the other against the wall, they both began to think further on Yuffie's words. Noticing this, Yuffie raised her hand, thwapping Cloud1 on his head.  
  
"Ow!.. Geez, what was that for?!"  
  
"Because you went through all of that! You shouldn't have to take time and think about what it would be like!"  
  
"Oh yeah.. So, will you tell us what you know on the whereabouts of Tifa?"  
  
Cloud2 allowed a moment of silence to pass through, studying Cloud1's countanence.  
  
"Sure. Aslong as you don't do anything stupid and you stay out of my way."  
  
"Allright!"  
  
Cloud1 smiled his childish smile once more, but then wiped it off of his face as he began to grow serious once more, attempting to walk back to the group while continously being pinned against the wall. Cloud2 looked within his eyes, then just arubptly let go, allowing Cloud1 to fall to the ground, those few inches that he was raised above.  
  
"C'mon Aerith.. Let's go."  
  
Cloud2 signaled for Aerith2, although she hesitantly moved forward, his two words still ringing in her head.  
  
"I don't see why you need me around when you've got your girlfriend.."  
  
"What was that, Aerith?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
".. I thought I heard you say something.."  
  
"Oh, no... I didn't say anything.. You must be hearing things.."  
  
As she smiled falsely, the emotion expressed upon her face told another story.. She lowered her head once more, her eyes following each pebble laid within the dirt along with each footprint uniquely marked in time.   
  
Cloud2 looked over his shoulder every once in a while, keeping an eye on Aerith2. He watched her to make sure that none of those bastards from the Turks tried to grab her while his back was turned. He had to make sure that she was allright.   
  
He promised.  
  
Nearing the group, Yuffie looked around her, counting three others and then herself, several times over. Cloud1 noticed as much, giving her a funny look.  
  
"What's up, Yuffie?"  
  
"I can't help feeling like I forgot something.. Ahh forget it.. We're already here."  
  
With that, the group joined together once more, along with two newcomers, and began on their way.  
  
Well, all but one, that is.  
  
-----  
  
AN: Well.. It's been awhile.. Despite my last note, I did update. Part 9 is about 1/4 of the way done, and I hope you guys like. ((See what happens when you get bored?) XD -- Kitsuri 


	9. Part 9

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
"I can't help feeling like I forgot something.. Ahh forget it.. We're already here."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
Blinking his eyes, Vincent stands up defiantly, brushing himself off.   
  
"Now.. Where was I?.. Oh yeah!"  
  
His eyes diverted to the direction of the Materia/Weapon shop owned by the two men, lighting a burning rage within his heart. No one was going to keep him away from the one he wanted, no one! Even if it meant that he would have to cause some trouble.. Vincent proudly marched towards the Materia/Weapon shop, ambition flickering within his eyes.. Upon reaching the door, Vincent begins to grow nervous.  
  
'Well... This is it!..'   
  
Opening the door fully so that the end of it reaches the wall, the dim lights within give little shadow to the golden claws that leave their mark onto the metal door as a man in a crimson cloak steps inside, eyes of all within the shop staring this man down.  
  
"Can I help you?"  
  
The man closest to the door is obviously not feeling threatend at all, an easy tone ringing through his voice.  
  
"I know you have her.. Where is she?!!  
  
A curious glare passes over Vincent, being given by the other man, seeming to be the Weapons dealer. Taking his eyes away as he continues to polish his wares, he continues talking.  
  
"What are you talking 'bout?"  
  
Before Vincent is given a chance to answer, the Materia dealer looks over the young man and calls out to the other dealer.  
  
"He's with that wierd group of kids that was in here earlier."  
  
"Ohh.. Those kids.. Ehh, what do you want now?"  
  
"Don't play games with me! What have you done with her?!"  
  
Both of the shop owners look to each other, becoming more irritated than they are confused. The Weapon shop owner gave a quick look to one area, then back to the Materia shop owner. The two spoke in some sort of innuendo, Vincent now becoming confused.  
  
"Uhh, I'm not leaving until you hand her over!"  
  
Attempting to stand his ground, Vincent wasn't standing for much longer as the Weapons dealer walked out from behind the metal separator and grabbed onto Vincent, tossing him out of the door he proudly walked into and was embarrassingly thrown out of.  
  
"Wait just a minute!"  
  
"See yah later, kid."   
  
Vincent stood himself up, brushing away the dirt as he began to walk towards the shop again. Seeing how determined he is, the Weapons dealer slams the door shut while Vincent is still feet away.   
  
"You take care of him?"  
  
Walking back to his seat behind the counter, the Weapons dealer begins going back to what he was doing, sending a reply to the Materia shop owner.  
  
"Yeah.. The pest shouldn't be back. That's sayin' if he ain't stupid."  
  
Looking around him for anything that might prove useful, he notices something a few pieces of material lying on the ground within the dirt, next to the golden claw that he had secretly grabbed before entering the shop once again.  
  
"Man.. What is that thing?"  
  
Vincent soon recalls seeing such lying on the ground next to Materia/Weapon shop and how he grabbed it before he entered the building. Shrugging, he picks up both the claw and the metal pieces on the ground.  
  
"Ehh.. I can't read it.. Maybe someone around here can tell me what these are.."  
  
As he shoved the pieces into his pocket, Vincent slid his hand inside of the golden claw, feeling as if it fit perfectly.  
  
"Hah.. Let's see that thief's face when he looks to my hand now!"  
  
Vincent looked up to the shop once more, noting what little damage the claw had done to the door, he thought of just how thick that door must be. He rubbed his shoulder with his opposite, normal hand. Thinking about the door, he wondered.  
  
"Maybe, if I had Cloud and his look-a-like with the big sword, we could take this door down and save Yuffie.. Hey, guys!"  
  
He turned his head around, looking about him and realizing that his friends were nowhere to be found.   
  
"Uhh.. Guys..?"  
  
Vincent looked towards the area where Cloud had found the piece of materia earlier and only saw the silhouettes of retreating figures, what seemed as people only walking further into the darkness. Just before the set of blonde-spiky haired heads disappeared, Vincent caught sight of them and began to charge after them.  
  
"Wait up! Don't leave me here, you guys!"  
  
-----  
  
"So, where are we going to?"  
  
A question having within the mind of Yuffie, her eyes looked around this place that was new, and yet, becoming more familiar to her with every passing moment.   
  
"We aren't going anywhere."  
  
Cloud2 stopped in his tracks, his gaze set upon the building that was closest to the group while curious looks came from every other member.  
  
"What do you mean, 'We aren't going anywhere?'..?"  
  
Cloud1 looked over to his twin, a confused look upon his face.  
  
"You and I, we aren't going anywhere. Those two, they'll be going undercover for us."  
  
Both Aeris1 and Aeris2 looked at each other inquisitively as Cloud2's fingers pointed to them. Unsure of her abilities in such a field of work, Aeris1 steps behind Yuffie, pushing her closer to Aeris2.  
  
"Why not Yuffie? She's better at sneaking around and.."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean??"  
  
A nervous smile from Aeris1 to an enraged look from Yuffie were both put to rest with a denial of requests from Cloud2.  
  
"No. She's not feminine enough. You and Aeris will do it."  
  
"What do you mean, I'm not feminine enough?! I'm a girl, aren't I?!"  
  
Yuffie's furious gaze changed it's from Aeris1 to Cloud2, wondering what it is Aeris and her twin have that she doesn't.. Cloud2 not being one to put up with what he doesn't want to, he stepped forward as if in a challenging manner, giving a quick yet sharp reply.  
  
"Scars, bruises, cuts everywhere.. What makes you think that any guy would want that? Especially over a woman who's skin is soft and untainted with the memories of battle."  
  
Her eyes changing to a softer view, Yuffie looked to her arms and legs, cuts and scars with a tale behind each.. She switched her gaze to Aeris1 and Aeris2, both having skin with a sort of soft glow, not a scratch in sight.. Realizing where Cloud2's point laid within this 'conversation', Yuffie backed out of the way of Cloud1 and Cloud2's view of the Aeris twins.  
  
"I see.. You're right.. Go ahead with what you were going to say before.."  
  
"You two, Aeris and her other, will be infiltrating this building for more information on the Don guy I told you about."  
  
Cloud2's hand stayed crossed with his arms as he nodded to a building infront of himself, but behind the two girls. Yellow flourescent lights gleamed from the place whose sign read, 'The Honey Bee Inn.'  
  
"And just how are we supposed to get in?"  
  
-----  
  
AN: I want to apologize muchly for not being able to update this story sooner, for those that actually like it.. " -kicks comp- I have started it in this chapter, and am trying to keep it that way. What am I talking about? Aerith = Aeris.. I'm finally typing right. Please enjoy! Reviews are appreciated, but I don't expect them. Ja ne! 


End file.
